Casi Inocentemente
by Carmele
Summary: DG. Un solo capitulo. Inocencia fingida, pasión y secretos. Mezclado con odio y sabiduría. ¿Que sale?


OK!!!!!! Bueno, historia de un solo cap, no muy larga, D/G como siempre, y por lo que a mi me parece, bastante linda. Bueno, os dejo ya que la leais y yo me voy a la cama, q tengo sueño...BYEE!! Y DEJAD REVIEWWWW! :D:D besissss

**"Casi Inocentemente"**

Draco Malfoy andaba por el pasillo, cuidadosamente, a ver si la veía. Este era el pasillo por el que rondaba normalmente. Este era el pasillo de la clase de los de sexto curso.

Mientras se apoyaba sigilosamente en la pared, vio a Colin Creevey andando, solo, su oportunidad perfecta.

Se acercó a el y le puso una mano en el hombro para pararlo.

"Creevey" el rubio de gafas miró a Draco, y después a la mano que tenía sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué?" respondió secamente.

"¿Has hecho ya lo que te pedi?" preguntó el rubio platino.

Colin se metió la mano en el bosillo, y sacó una pequeña foto, tendiéndosela a Draco le dijo "Aquí tienes, me ha costado lo suyo"

Draco la cogio de la mano del chico, y una inmensa sonrisa le ocupó el rostro.

Una Ginevra Weasley, de 16 años, pelo rojo oscuro, brillante y rizado, ojos azules y cuerpo de ensueño se encontraba tirada en la foto. Tirada en el césped. Con un vestido azul. A juego con sus ojos. Su piel blanca resaltando de los colores que la rodeaban. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios, entreabiertos.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, quitando la mano del hombro del chico.

"Recuerda, no le digas _esto _a nadie" dijo en un susurró inaudible. "AH! Y tienes tu dinero ingresado en tu cuenta de Gringotts"

Colin asintió y se fue, solo como había venido.

Fue a apoyarse de nuevo en la pared, cuando la vio venir.

Ahí estaba, saliendo por una de las puertas, rodeada de sus amigas, todas riendo y charlando animadamente. Parecía tan inocente. Nunca se la veía con un chico. Nunca haciendo nada malo. Siempre ahí, _tan niña_. Con una dulzura tremenda, una risa angelical, una mirada inocente.

Dejó de sonreir y dirigió la vista hacia las sombras en las que Draco se escondía. Y le miró. Le miró tan fijamente que Draco pensó que la chica le había hecho un agujero en la cara. Tan fijamente que la mirada quemaba.

Y después miró hacia otro lado. Con indiferencia, como si no estuviera ahí. Como si el fuera uno mas.

El no era uno mas.

El era Draco Malfoy.

Y los Malfoys consiguen todo lo que quieren.

Y si Draco quería a esa chica inocente, el la tendría.

* * *

Ginny andaba sola por el pasillo de la tercera planta. Había quedado con un chico, Christian Miles, un ravenclaw de séptimo. A escondidas claro, no podía perder su fama de inocente. 

'_DIOS!_' pensó mientras recorría el pasillo rapidamente. '_No podíamos haber quedado en otro sitio que no estuviera tan lejos de mi sala comun..._' pensó Ginny.

Aligeró un poco mas el paso, sus zapatos de tacón cliqueando el suelo.

Torció la esquina. Y ahí le vio.

A el.

Siempre presente.

Siempre observándola.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estaba yendo hacia la tercera planta. Era prefecto, y le había tocado turno de noche. En realidad no le molestaba tanto. Sufría de insomnio y le daba lo mismo estar dando vueltas en su cuarto, que en un pasillo. 

Se apoyó en una pared, y se dejó caer por ella, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la foto de la pelirroja. Era preciosa, tan bonita que parecía un angel. Tan inocente.

Guardó su foto al escuchar a alguien andando por el pasillo. Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba. Tan guapa como siempre. Ese aire de inocencia rodeándola, como haciendole que brillara.

Se levantó y ganó fuerzas para echarle una bronca. Se suponía que no tenía que estar rondando por los pasillos tan tarde..._Y menos alguien como ella_ pensó Draco.

* * *

Seguro que Malfoy pensaba que ella no sabía que le gustaba. 

Era tan incrédulo.

Seguro que pensaba que era la chica mas inocente del colegio.

Ahí, era igual que los demas.

Y Ginny sabía como el la miraba, cada vez que la veía pasar. Esa mirada de deseo, de pasión. Una mirada que podía fundir el hierro, si se quería.

Y a ella también le gustaba a el. Pero sería un poco violento decir '_Ey Malfoy, besame porque se que quieres'_ Ella tenía que estar en su papel. Hacerse la dura. Y lo había conseguido. El había caido mas pronto de lo que ella hubiera pensado y ahora, ambos estaban en la trampa.

Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Ahora Malfoy sabría quien era aquella niña dulce e inocente llama Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya Weasley" dijo Malfoy, manteniendo su compustura, pero estuvo a punto de derretirse al ver que le sonreía angelicalmente.

"Malfoy" dijo ella a modo saludo.

"¿Qué haces tan tarde por los pasillos?"

"Dar un paseo. Tenía mucho calor en mi cuarto..." _'¿CALOR?'_ pensó Draco. _'SI ESTAMOS EN PLENO INVIERNO!!_'

"Weasley, estamos en pleno invierno..."

"No tiene nada que ver..." dijo la pelirroja sensualmente, mientras cogía un pequeño mechón de pelo y lo enroscaba en su dedo.

"De todas maneras" prosiguió Draco "Tuvieras o no tuvieras calor, no tienes que estar aquí, asi que creo que voy a descontar- ..."

"Oh Malfoy" dijo poniendo un pequeño puchero. "No me vayas a decir que me vas a quitar puntos! Jolines!" dijo inocentemente. "Lo unico que quería era pasear..." Dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo que el rubio platino diera uno hacia atrás y ahora estuviera totalmente pegado a la pared. "¿No puedes dejarlo pasar?" dijo mientras daba otro paso hacia delante, cerrando el hueco que quedaba entre ambos.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de ella, que podía oler su colonia. Algo que olía a caramelo. La chica colocó dos manos en el pecho del chico y levantó la cara, mirándole con esos ojos azules, directamente a los ojos.

Se pusó un poco de puntillas, y pasó una mano por el cuello de Draco, bajándole la cabeza para poder besarle.

Y le besó. Tanto tiempo el rubio anhelando esto y ahora lo tenía. De la manera mas facil y burlona que podía haberlo conseguido.

Se derritió en el beso, entregándose entero, disfrutando lo que quizás no volvería a tener, una oportunidad unica que le brindaba la vida. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Se separó de el, tan pronto como había pasado todo y el chico se guardo los impulsos de cogerle los brazos y volver a besarle, y en efecto, sabía a caramelo.

Sonrió, enseñando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, y acto seguido se mordió el labio inferior.

"Adios Draco" dijo Ginny. Se quedó prendado por la manera en la que su nombre sonaba en los labios de aquella pelirroja. "Ya te vere mañana, a la misma hora" dijo y le guiño un ojo.

Se dio la vuelta, y se fue por el camino por donde había venido.

Draco se apoyó en la pared de nuevo, y se dejó caer por ella, hasta estar de nuevo sentado en el suelo. Sonrió. Quizás solo había venido aquí por el, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Pero al menos sabría que mañana la volvería a ver, y que toda esa inocencia, era fingida.

Esa fue la primera noche que pudo dormir después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se dirigía al Gran Comedor para desayunar cuando la vió.

Bajando las escaleras, junto a unas cuantas amigas suyas.

Llegó abajo, y se quedó ahí de pie. Una mano reposada lánguidamente sobre su cadera derecha, la otra, suelta a un costado. Una pierna ligeramente doblada hacia fuera, la otra, perfectamente recta.

Apoyó el peso en la otra pierna y con una mano, se echo el pelo hacia atrás, casi inocentemente. Draco sonrió con secretismo. **CASI inocentemente.**


End file.
